Various display apparatuses are known, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,861. A disadvantage of many of the known devices is that it is difficult to change the display sheet, which of necessity is securely attached to the drum. European patent application 1,285,421 seeks to overcome this problem by providing an extruded strip along the edge of the display sheet, the strip being removably engageable with or in an attaching formation extending longitudinally on the periphery of the drum. Changing the sheet requires extending the display sheet fully, aligning the attaching formation with the slot and holding the drum against the bias of the return spring. Due to the perceived awkwardness of this operation, it is not uncommon for a user simply to order a complete new device with reprinted information or to return the device to the supplier to change the display sheet.
This invention seeks to provide and apparatus and method of using same which facilitates changing of the display sheet.